


Daily Teaching

by Ginban



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginban/pseuds/Ginban
Summary: 【贾尼】初生仿生机器人贾×宠机妮刚刚启动疯狂学习的拟人Jarvis和机生导师·尼的超甜小短篇





	Daily Teaching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iron Man](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iron+Man).



> 写给铁人的生贺甜饼~  
> 0529真是一个美好的日子  
> I love Iron Man 3000.

  * **初生** :



[程序设定中……]

[程序设定完毕——第一位录入数据的人是最重要的人]

伴随着“嘀”的提示音，金发的青年第一次睁开了眼睛。  
“嘿！我是Tony Stark，你的先生(不是那个‘先生’)，Jarvis，你是我的(机器人)。”

Jarvis被突然凑过来的毛茸茸的头吓了一跳，随之仔细地观察着Tony的脸——卷翘的眼睫，深邃的眼眶，蜜糖色的眼瞳，加之挺拔的鼻梁，还有那——性感的唇和小胡子。

Jarvis几不可见地咽了咽口水，心中记:"Tony Stark，the most important."

“天哪,他真好看！果然不愧为最重要的人！”不谙世事的Jarvis不禁又想。  
(我们傲娇而自恋的Tony当然是照着自己的脸设置审美~)

Tony看着Jarvis忽闪的眼睛(以及微微发红的脸颊)，阴谋得逞般笑了一下，拍了拍他的头，说到:“Jarvis，你刚刚拥有心智，需要学习的东西还有很多啊(比如说这么容易被勾引什么的)，以后你得跟着我，我会教你的。”  
"Yes, To—sir."

  * **教学:**



“Tony，你看看你，不要一天到晚和Jarvis腻在家里。”  
“Ahah, Steve老妈子，我今天就带他去实践学习成果。”  
Jarvis看见Tony的小胡子好像得意地翘了起来。

时隔多日(在家带“孩子”)，Tony Stark终于又身着晚礼服出现在狂欢舞会上——只是身边还带着一个故作成熟风流的金发青年。

“Jarvis，让我看看你的学习成效。”  
Jarvis回想着Tony的撩妹(汉？)教学以及某些以他为对象的亲身示范，脸又红了， "Yee…yes, sir. "  
“Uh，Jar，老害羞可不行，看我的。”Tony叹了口气，端着高脚酒杯一步三摇(雾)地走进了舞池。

纸醉金迷，人声鼎沸。  
Tony站定，撩起眼皮，挑起嘴角，昂起下巴，轻轻地晃着酒杯，便浑身散发出不可抵挡的魅力(试想这种要命的技巧加到Jarvis身上)。  
他潇洒地旋转脚跟，酒杯便正对上一位莲步轻移的女士的杯沿，“多么迷人的夜晚，美丽的女士，介意共舞一曲么？”

“多么迷人的Tony… ”，Jarvis看着翩然旋转的二人，心中有些酸胀，他想到了Tony教的——  
“Jarvis，挑一个你中意的孩子，大胆地走上前去攀谈，望进他的眼睛，抚摩他的脸颊和脖颈，接着压近距离，轻缓地向他呼气，然后……”  
——然后Tony笑着拉开了距离  
“Heh，Jar，你的脸太红了。”

“唔，好可惜。”Jarvis当时是这么想的。

(——为什么单纯可爱不染尘的Jarvis要学这些啊摔！  
——为了满足某位写文的人的恶趣味。)

出神间，Tony已经走回他身边，“怎么样，Jarvis，学到了吗？”Jarvis看着Tony嘴角吻别的口红印，皱了皱眉。  
"Yes, sir, you see. "

Jarvis忽然欺身而上，一把抱住了他的先生，把头低低地埋进他的颈窝，呼着滚烫的气息。Jarvis的左手紧紧缚着Tony的腰肢，右手摩挲着他的颈椎，“多么迷人的夜晚，您愿意——接受我的邀约吗？”

Jarvis的唇在Tony身上游弋，蹭过侧颈，滑过耳垂，最后他用额头抵着Tony的眉骨，望进了那一双美丽的眼睛，"Sir？"

鼻尖相触，Tony被人钉在怀里，不觉有些心跳加速，“Jar— Jarvis？Hmm… 你做得很好，可以放开我了。” 小胡子男人故作镇定，眼神游离，但发红的耳廓却出卖了他。

"Sir？" Jarvis看着这样的先生，心里一痒，“让我完成你没做的事。”  
说罢，等Tony扬起眉毛瞪大眼睛发出一声表示疑惑的可爱鼻音后，径直吻了下去。

Jarvis一直惦记着那个让他脸红耳热的示范教学——嗯，他学得很好。

 

  * **❤:**



由于担心单纯(雾)的Jarvis被Tony带坏，Steve又来敲门了。  
“淦！Jarvis，你……！”  
"Language, Tony. "

Tony回头看到Steve，无奈地耸肩摊手，"Err… sorry. "  
盯着两人沉默了一会儿，Steve突然感觉到自己的多余，快步走了。  
(至于不久后娜塔莎来找Tony谈有关人机恋的问题，就又是后话了。)

事情是这样的——  
Tony又双叒叕被Jarvis强吻了！！！

他不禁想: 我有给他加过什么亲吻/狂魔的设定吗？？？  
(当然是某恶趣味写手加的，笑)

回到几分钟前——又是每天的温馨小讲堂时间 ( Tony以为的)

Tony画了一个❤——

—— "Jar，do u know what this is ? "  
—— "A heart, sir. "  
—— "Good, then what does it mean ? "  
—— "Love, sir. "  
—— "Gosh…how can you know that !? "

Tony有点遗憾，他本来想借机捉弄一下Jarvis的。

——"Because … "  
——"Eh ? "  
(Tony又发出了可爱的鼻音！！！) ~~(让人想…)~~

——"Because Tony stark has a heart, and … Do you Love me, sir ? "

Jarvis突然不说了，转而抛出了一个让人猝不及防的爱情问题。  
Tony愣了一下，但我们风流成性的Stark小公子，怎么可能在爱情问题上栽跟头——Tony又露出了他那惯常的魅/惑性感的笑容，抬手挑起了Jarvis的下巴。

"Of cuz, Jarvis, you're mine. "

就算Jarvis知道Tony拥有完美的撩汉技巧，他的脸还是不可自制地红了。  
Tony的眼睛仿佛在向他发送电波，使他的脑子发烫，转不过弯来。

"I love you, too, sir— Tony, since the first time I saw you…  
You are the most important, you are, my destiny. "

Tony被这突如其来的深情告白搞懵了，他发誓没教过这几句话……

Jarvis敏捷地扑倒了正在苦苦思索哪个程序出了问题的Tony，然后就到了亲吻/狂魔设定的作祟时间……

后来你们就知道了—— Jarvis表示对Steve的来访有小脾气了！

后来，Tony有点暴躁，心里五味杂陈——我原来教得这么好吗？？？但是嘴快肿了！！！What the fu— 咳，下次把那个该死的设定改了吧。

~~Jarvis **很** 喜欢这个设定~~


End file.
